Love Is Strong (Rewritten)
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Christopher Rudy is the new kid at school. When he sees a lonely girl getting beaten up, he saves her. Can their new relationship survive? Or fall? (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Strong**

 **Christopher Rudy is the new kid at school. When he sees a lonely girl getting beaten up, he saves her. Can their new relationship survive? Or fall?**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestiny'sEmbrace.**

 **Chase and Dylan Enheart, Rebecca Townley, and Jennifer Hudson belong to I heart Lyoko.**

 **Christopher belongs to me.**

 **Chapter 1: Hero**

Christopher was walking into his new high school when he heard a girl screaming. He looked to his left and saw a group of people crowding around someone. He walked over and asked someone what they were doing.

"We're having some fun with Cyclops here." A boy named Josh said as he removed his switchblade from the victim's arm.

"You call this fun? I call it abuse." Chris said and everyone went silent. Josh stood up.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"You heard me. Now go and fuck yourselves. All of you." Chris said. Josh then tried to punch him, but he blocked it and struck him right on the nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Let me give you a hand." Chris said sarcastically as he kicked Josh in his groin. He then turned to the other bullies. "You assholes want some, too? Huh?" He asked as they all ran from him. Josh then took off also. Chris ran to the girl's side. She cowered in fear. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Let me have a look at your arm." Chris said as the girl extended her arm to him.

"I'm Christopher Rudy, by the way. Call me Chris." He introduced himself.

"I'm Anne. Anne Marshall." The girl said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anne." He said.

"Likewise." Anne said. As he looked at her arm, she was curious.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Chris asked as he took a long look at the wound.

"Save me from them." She clarified.

"I know a damsel in distress when I see one. The nurse is gonna have to tend to it." Chris replied. Anne nodded and stumbled to her feet.

"Let me help you." Chris said, and Anne leaned on him and walked him into the school.

"Do you know where the nurse's office? I'm new." Chris said, earning a nod from her. "Lead the way, then." He said, and Anne took point. On the way, they ran into a blonde girl. She looked at Anne and went wide eyed when she saw her arm.

"Anne, what the bloody hell happened to your arm?" She asked.

"Josh drug his switchblade down my arm. Luckily, Chris here was the one who saved me from further abuse." Anne replied. The girl looked at Chris and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. I'm Christopher Rudy. Call me Chris." He said as he extended his hand.

"Good to meet you, Christopher. I'm Rebecca Townley." She said, shaking his hand.

"Judging by your accent, Rebecca, I'd say you're British." Chris guessed.

"That's right. How'd you guess?" She asked.

"I can read minds." Chris replied, then laughed. "Just kidding. I recognize a British accent anywhere. Anyway, I suggest the nurse look at this wound." Chris said, and Rebecca nodded her head in agreement.

When the trio made their way to the nurse's office, they knocked on the door and the nurse opened it, took at Anne's arm, and ushered the three teens into her office. Anne sat down on the bed as Chris and Rebecca sat down next to her.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as she examined the wound.

"I was walking into the school when I heard Anne scream. I walked to where she was and saw a boy named Josh pulling his switchblade knife down her arm. Needless to say, he got what was coming to him. After that, I challenged to see if anyone else wanted to join him, but they took off and Josh with them, covering his nose and his groin. I then helped Anne to her feet and we ran into Rebecca here, and then came here." Chris explained. The nurse wrapped up the wound in an ace bandage and told the three to head to class.

The trio headed to their first class, which was math, and saw three people waiting at the door. One of them walked up to the trio. Chris took a fighting stance.

"Chill, dude. I don't want to fight." The boy said, and Chris dropped his stance.

"Babe? Where were you?" He asked Rebecca.

"I was helping Anne to the nurse's office." She replied.

"Why?" He asked. Chris then repeated everything he told the nurse.

"So, Josh got his ass beat, huh?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. By a motherfucking 3rd degree black belt, no less." Chris replied.

"Nice. I'm Dylan, by the way." The boy said, extending his hand.

"I'm Christopher Rudy. Call me Chris." Chris said as he shook Dylan's hand. The four of them then walked to the other two, and Dylan told them everything Chris told him.

"You, my friend, are a badass." The girl said to Chris.

"Thanks. I take it by your accent that you're from the south." Chris said to her.

"The Lone Star State." She said.

"Texas. Nice." Chris said.

"I'm Jennifer Hudson. And no, I'm not connected to the actress in any way." She said as she held her hand out to Chris.

"Nice to meet you, Jen. I'm Christopher Rudy. Call me Chris." He said as he shook her hand.

"Chase Enheart. I assume my brother, Dylan, already introduced himself." The guy said as he shook Chris's hand.

"Yeah he did. And it's nice to meet you, Chase." Chris said as they all walked into class.

After class, they went to their lockers to get the books they needed for their next class: Civics. That's when they all ran into Josh and a few of his friends.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here, boys. It's that piece of shit that stopped our fun." Josh said, and the group looked at Chris.

"Your own mistake taking on a 3rd degree black belt." Chris said. Josh then charged him, but Chris started fighting him as soon as Josh started throwing blows. Chris eventually swung his leg out and Josh landed on his ass.

"Admit defeat." Chris ordered.

"For today, I'm done with Cyclops." Josh said. After that, they went to class.

After Civics was English class, and the group ran into Jesse.

"Hey, Cyclops." He called out to Anne. Chris stood between them.

"You want her, douche bag, you deal with me." Chris said. Jesse then charged at him and attacked, only to be dropped just like Josh.

"Next time, think twice before you take on a black belt." Chris told him. He then allowed Jesse to get to his feet, then they went to class. During class, they went to lunch. When they arrived, Chris and Anne went into the pizza line while the others their own foods. Dylan and Chase chose to get sandwiches, while Jennifer and Rebecca went to the line with various foods every day. They then chose their table to sit at and ate their lunch. Anne sat beside Chris and he blushed when he saw that. Rebecca sat beside Dylan, and Jennifer sat beside Chase.

"So, when did you decide to take karate?" Anne asked Chris.

"When I was in sixth grade is when I decided I wanted to take karate." Chris replied.

"Wow. It took you only three years to earn your black belt?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. I'm a good student. If you guys want to take it, I can sign you guys up. My dad owns a dojo in town." Chris said, and they eagerly accepted his offer.

"Awesome. I'll call him after school." Chris said.

After lunch, they went back to class. They stayed in the class for another hour. After that, they went down the stairs to head to the far end of the school for their final class: Physical Education. They arrived at the gymnasium, and Chris was amazed by how big it was.

"Wow. This place is fucking huge." He said.

"That's right. You're new here, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I am. But my dad went to where this place originally was located." Chris replied.

"Where was this high school originally?" Chase asked.

"Where another middle school is now." Chris replied. When they arrived in the locker rooms, the guys saw the boys that attacked Anne.

"Well, this'll be a fun class." Chris muttered the Chase and Dylan, earning nods from them.

After stretching and running, the coach brought out basketballs for the students. Chris smiled as he saw them.

"You play?" Jennifer asked.

"My mom was on her high school's team." Chris replied.

"Varsity or JV?" Dylan asked.

"I don't remember." Chris said as he picked up a ball with the others. Josh knocked Anne to the ground as they walked past him.

"Oops. I'm so sorry, Cyclops." He said sarcastically. He saw Chris and attacked him, only to lose again. This time, Jesse joined in the fun, to no avail. He and Josh were on their backs with Chris's knees on their chests. He then flipped them to their stomachs and started surfing on both of their backs. Chase and Dylan laughed uncontrollably. After he was bored, he and the others decided to shoot some hoops.

"So, what else do you like to do?" Rebecca asked Chris.

"I like to do some redneck stuff. Mud riding, hunting, blowing shit up. You name it." Chris replied.

"Oh my God. I love you." Jennifer said.

"Did I speak your kind of language?" He asked her.

"Yes, you fucking did." She replied.

"Maybe this weekend, we can go muddin'. I don't have a competition this weekend." Chris said, and Jennifer tackled him in a hug.

"Oh sure. Squeeze the life out of me. It's not like I need oxygen." Chris strained. Jennifer released him and he took in big gulps air.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Chris said.

After class, the six got changed when Chris pulled Anne to the side.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to, maybe catch a movie with me sometime?" He sheepishly asked, while she went wide eyed.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"Y- Yeah, I- I am." He said while blushing.

"I'd love to." She said. Just as she said that, the final bell rang, and the first day of school was over. Chris remembered his promise and called his dad.

 _"Hello?"_ His dad answered.

"Hey, dad." Chris said.

 _"Hey, buddy. What's up?"_ His dad asked.

"Well, I've already made five friends here at school and they want to sign up for classes at the dojo. Can they?" Chris asked.

 _"Sure. Bring them over so I can meet them and give them gis."_ His father replied.

"Will do, sensei." Chris said and hung up his cell phone.

"Good news, guys. My dad said you all can join his karate class." Chris said, and his friends cheered.

"When can we head over to his dojo?" Dylan asked.

"I have a training session tonight if you guys wanna come and see what I can really do." Chris offered and the others agreed.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Chris asked.

 **That's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Class and First Date**

Chris was leading his friends through town to his father's dojo, while his music was playing from his Flips headphones, for the others to join him in jamming.

"I gotta warn you guys. My dad may be friendly, but he takes his job as sensei very seriously. My mom will be there too." Chris said.

"Great. We all can't wait to meet them." Anne said.

"By the way, we understand that two people have a date tonight." Chase said, making Chris and Anne blush.

"Yeah, we do." Chris said, taking Anne's hand in his.

"What do y'all plan to do?" Jennifer asked.

"We're going to see a movie." Anne replied.

"Great. What are you two going to see?" Dylan asked.

"I'm thinking the movie Divergent." Chris replied, making Anne smile.

"Are you sure you don't read minds? Because I really want to see that movie." Anne said.

"Yes, Anne. I can't read minds." Chris replied.

"I actually heard that movie was good." Rebecca said.

"I heard that a new horror movie was really good." Chris said.

"Which one?" Chase asked.

"I don't remember the name, but I do remember the name of one of the main actress's names." Chris said.

"Well, what's her name?" Jennifer asked.

"Chloe Grace Moretz." Chris said.

"Oh, you mean the movie Carrie." Dylan said.

"That's it. Thanks, man." Chris said.

"No problem." Dylan said.

The six friends made it to the dojo after a few minutes.

"Here we are." Chris said. He held the door open for the others and closed it behind him.

"That's my dad's office right there." Chris said, pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room. He led them to it and opened it up.

"Hey, Son." His father said.

"Hey, Dad. These are my friends. This is Chase Enheart, and his brother, Dylan. This is Chase's girlfriend, Jennifer Hudson, and no, she has no connection to the actress. This is Dylan's girlfriend, Rebecca Townley. And this beautiful girl is Anne Marshall, with whom I have a date tonight. Guys, this is my father and sensei, Frank." Chris said as he introduced his father to his friends and girlfriend and vice versa.

"Where's Mom at?" Chris asked.

"I'm right here, honey." His mother said outside of the office.

"Mom, these are some friends I made today. I assume you heard their names." Chris said, earning a nod from his mother.

"Guys, this is my mother, Susan." Chris said, introducing his friends and girlfriend to his mother.

After they were signed up for the classes, they changed and got ready for their first class.

"Now, as I believe you all know, karate is self-defense. My son will demonstrate by sparring with the other black belt student in my class, and his rival, James Walker." Frank said as the two students stepped forward and took fighting stances.

They then began sparring. After a few minutes, Frank told them to stop, and they reluctantly did. James smirked at Anne, and Chris glared at him. Frank then suggested the new students try. Chase and Dylan were really good, as were Anne and Jennifer, but Rebecca was struggling.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." She replied.

"Nonsense. I'll go easy on you, I promise." Chris said to her.

"Okay." She said, not really believing him. Rebecca progressed pretty quickly.

"Very good, Rebecca. You did very well." Frank said, earning support from his son.

"Yeah. Who says Brits don't fight, right?" Chris joked, making himself and Rebecca laugh.

"Now, we have a competition next weekend, so I hope you'll all be ready. Dismissed." Frank said.

After the group got changed, Chris and James glared at each other.

"You think just because you're the sensei's son, that you're the best student?" James asked.

"Me being his son has nothing to do with it, Jamey. I'm just a natural." Chris replied, making Jamey scoff.

"Please, you know I'm the better fighter." Jamey said.

"What I know is that you are a rash, stubborn, and egotistical bastard. My dad keeps you in the dojo because he believes in your skill, okay? So let it go." Chris said, trying not to punch his rival in the mouth.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Jamey said before Chris grabbed his arm.

"And if you so much as smirk at my girlfriend again, you'll need some new teeth. Clear?" Chris threatened.

"No problem." Jamey replied, albeit with slight fear.

"Good." Chris said, then released his rival's arm. Anne came up to him after that.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Chris replied. He then told his parents that they all were headed to the movies.

"Okay, Son. Let us drive you guys to Canton." Frank said.

"Are you sure, Dad? I don't want them to be a burden." Chris said.

"Nonsense. We insist. They seem like good people." Susan said.

"Okay. Just don't embarrass me like last time." Chris said.

"No problem." Frank and Susan said at the same time. With that, everyone piled into the Ford Expedition.

"Why don't you all ask your folks if you can stay with us tonight? We have enough room in our house." Susan suggested while on the way to Canton.

"And we have guests stay a lot." Frank said.

"Sure. We'll call them and ask them." Everyone but Anne said. Chris looked at his girlfriend and was curious.

"What's the matter, Anne?" He whispered.

"My parents aren't very supportive with me as it is. If they found out I was going on a date, they'd kill me." She whispered back.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"They don't even believe me when I tell them that I'm late because of Josh and his gang. They'd have a fit if they realized I was on this date." She said, before explaining to him everything about her parents.

"God, that's awful. They never believed you?" He asked after she finished explaining everything to him. She nodded her head.

"Then they don't deserve to have you as a daughter." Chris said. She smiled at him for that.

"I've tried running away from them, but they won't me out of their sight." She said.

"Well, maybe someone could sneak your stuff out of your house for you." He said, winking at her. She realized what he was planning and agreed that he could help.

They all arrived at the movie theater in Canton when Anne lost all the color on her face as soon as she stepped out of the van.

"What is it, honey?" Chris asked her, and she pointed at two people who were storming up to the group of eight. They finally reached the group and were furious.

"Anne Marshall! What are you doing out this late?" Eileen asked.

"And who are these people?" James asked.

"We happen to be her friends." Chase said.

"And I am her boyfriend." Chris added.

"BOYFRIEND?!" James asked, full of fury. He swung his fist at Chris, only for him to block it, and twist his arm behind his back.

"I'm a black belt, bitch." Chris said as he shoved James away from him. Frank and Susan stepped in to stop the other parents from attacking again.

"Why are you both doing this?" Susan asked.

"We are only protecting our daughter." Eileen replied, which made Anne scoff.

"NOW, you're concerned for me?" She asked.

"We always have been." James said.

"Bullshit, you have been." Chris said.

"Watch your tone, young man." Eileen said.

"After everything Anne's already told me about you two, why the fuck should I?" Chris asked.

"What are you talking about, Son?" Frank asked, and Chris explained everything Anne told him.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves!" Susan said to the other parents after her son explained how they did nothing for her.

"Why?" Eileen asked.

"Why? I just fucking told you all why!" Chris said.

Suddenly, police sirens approached. Police cars came up to the theater and approached the awful parents.

"James and Eileen Marshall?" The officer asked, and the two nodded their heads.

"You're under arrest for assault." The officer said, with the two parents having shocked looks on their faces.

"Who have we assaulted?" James asked.

"Me." Chris replied. The parents struggled after they were cuffed. The police car then drove away and the group went into the theater.

"So, what's everyone gonna see?" Frank asked.

"Anne and I are gonna see Divergent, Dylan, Rebecca, Chase, And Jennifer said they wanted to see Carrie, but what about you guys?" Chris replied and asked his parents.

"Hmm. I'd like to see the Hunger Games, Frank." Susan said.

"Sounds good to me." Frank said. Chris and Anne walked up to the ticket counter.

"What do you two want to see?" The ticket lady asked.

"Two for Divergent, please." Chris replied, and received two tickets to Divergent. The other two teenage couples walked up after them.

"What movie?" The ticket lady asked.

"Four for Carrie, please." Chase replied. They then received their tickets and walked to the other teenage couple to wait. After Frank and Susan got their tickets to the Hunger Games, everyone walked into the theater. They all got their drinks and popcorn and headed to their respective auditoriums.

==A Few Hours Later==

Chris and Anne walked out of the auditorium, talking about how good the movie was.

"There will definitely be a sequel." Anne said.

"No doubt about it." Chris said as they met up with their friends in the lobby.

"So, how was Divergent?" Jennifer asked.

"Amazing." Chris and Anne said at the same time. Frank and Susan then joined the teens.

"How was the Hunger Games?" Chris asked his parents.

"It was good." Susan said. With that, they all left the theater, but not before stopping at Anne's house to pick up her things. After that was done, they stopped by the other teens' houses to pick up clothes for the next day. After that, they made their way back to Chris, Frank, and Susan's house, which was near a river.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Anne said.

"Bought the land and built the house ourselves." Frank said. When they made their way inside, a husky dog came running up to them and tackled Chris and started licking him.

"Okay, boy. Get off me." Chris said and the dog let him get to his feet.

"He's so cute." Anne said.

"Thanks." Frank said.

"What's his name?" Chase asked.

"Steel." Chris replied.

"I like that." Jennifer said.

"Well, we got plenty of rooms in this house. You guys go on ahead and pick out your rooms. Goodnight." Susan said.

"Goodnight." The teens said. They all found their own rooms and changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

 **That's chapter two. Next chapter will jump right into the weekend. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Weekend Fun**

The doorbell at Chris's house rang and all of a sudden: "WHOOO!" Chris shouted as he sprinted to the door. Chris answered the door and saw his friends were ready to have fun.

"Who's ready to get dirty?" Chris asked. The others all raised their hands.

"Hold on." Chris said. "Dad!" Chris hollered.

"Yeah?" Frank asked.

"Where's that dry ice at?" Chris asked.

"In the garage." Frank replied.

"Thanks." Chris said. He then led the others to the garage and opened the doors to the garage.

"Oh my God. I've died and gone to heaven." Jennifer said when she saw all of the four wheelers, dirt bikes, and guns.

"Pick your choice of vehicles, y'all, and get ready to tear shit up!" Chris said. Everyone chose their vehicles and drove them outside and got ready to get dirty. Jennifer gassed her quad up and shook dirt.

"YEE-HAW! GET ALONG, LITTLE GIRL!" Chris shouted in a country accent as he fired up his dirt bike and jammed to Problem by Ariana Grande. Anne matched his movement and revved up her dirt bike and gunned it and got herself, her boyfriend, and Jennifer dirty. Chris then went around in circles until the song ended.

"Damn, boy. You know how to party." Jennifer said to Chris.

"You're damn right, I do, Jen." Chris said as he revved up his bike again, and got the two girls dirty.

"Ah, you asshole!" Jennifer shouted as she gassed up her quad to try and catch up to him.

After a few minutes, Chris grabbed a car hood and brought it out when Dylan approached him.

"Hey Chris, I wanna run something by you." He said as he smiled evilly.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"You ever seen those Smack Cam videos on YouTube?" He asked, and Chris guessed his plan.

"Who do you want to do it to?" Chris asked, smiling evilly.

"Chase." Dylan replied.

"Oh, I am so on board." Chris said, shaking Dylan's hand.

"But first, I wanna do a couple things I like to call 'Redneck Sledding', then 'Redneck Jet Skiing'." Chris said as he ran to Jennifer.

"Jen, how's about we do some redneck sledding right now?" Chris asked her.

"Oh my God, you can read minds." Jennifer joked, earning a laugh from her friend.

"Nah, I'm just intuitive." Chris said. He and Jennifer then tied one end of a rope to the quad and the other end to the car hood.

"Any volunteers to start this shit?" Chris asked, but no one raised their hands.

"Okay, Jen and I will show y'all what rednecks can do." Chris said as he hopped onto the car hood while Jennifer hopped onto the quad.

"Gun it, cowgirl." Chris said as Jennifer fired up the quad and throttled wide open. The others were amazed at a sport that people in the south have invented.

After everyone had a chance at it, Chris came up with another fun thing to do. "Y'all wanna see something else rednecks like to do before we have lunch?" He asked.

"What is it, baby?" Anne asked, and he smiled.

"REDNECK JET SKIING!" He shouted and Jennifer whooped at the announcement. The two rednecks set one of the four wheelers on a log, removed one of the back tires, got some rope, and set up a kneeboard in the water.

"CRANK THAT SHIT, COWGIRL!" Chris shouted and Jennifer throttled the quad wide open and pulled the boy all the way back to the shore. "That's redneck jet skiing for y'all." Chris said. Everyone then decided to try it.

After that, the group all took a break from fun for lunch. Chase looked around and got curious.

"Where's my brother?" He asked.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Anne asked.

Chris and Dylan were deciding how to Smack Cam Chase.

"How should we do it?" Dylan asked his friend.

"I say we go classic and smack cream in his face." Chris suggested.

"Oh. Hell. Yes." Dylan agreed. Chris grabbed his shaving cream and his camera and handed the shaving cream to Dylan.

Chris set his camera to record. He and Dylan then looked into the camera. "Smack Cam." They both said.

Chris then paused the recording until they were outside. They both snuck up behind Chase and, once he got the green light from Chris, Dylan smacked Chase right in the face, then took off running while the others just laughed. Chase ran after Dylan and Chris got the whole chase on camera.

"I am so uploading this to YouTube." Chris said, just before Chase and Dylan came back.

"I don't care who you are, that was funny." Rebecca said.

"You guys remember when Odd did that to Aelita?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh my God. Don't remind me." Chase said.

"Who's Odd?" Anne asked.

"A friend of ours back in France." Rebecca replied.

"Who's Aelita?" Chris asked.

"My younger sister. She's Dylan's step-sister." Chase replied.

The rest of the day, they were just diving and swimming in the river. When it was getting dark, everyone came out of the river for dinner.

"I hope you guys like Italian." Susan said.

"What are we having, Mom?" Chris asked.

"Spaghetti." Frank replied.

"Oh my God. You guys will love my mom's spaghetti." Chris said. When the spaghetti was ready, everyone sat at the table and Frank prayed to God to bless the food. After that was done, everyone took a plateful of Susan's spaghetti. Anne took the first bite and her face lit up.

"Wow. You weren't kidding, baby." Anne said as she swallowed the first bite.

"I never lie when I comes to my mom's spaghetti." Chris said as the others ate their spaghetti with delight. After dinner was over, Chris put the left over spaghetti in the fridge.

"Don't worry, guys. The rest will be tomorrow's dinner." Chris said. They all then went to bed.

==The Next Day==

Everything was quiet in the house, until… **BOOM!** An explosion went off and woke almost everyone in the house. Everyone but Frank and Susan woke up to find out the explosion was a dry ice bomb set up by Chris.

"Talk about a wakeup call." Chase joked.

"Yeah." Anne said.

"So, what's on the menu for today, Chris?" Jennifer asked.

"Dry ice bombs, shooting empty beer bottles, and a special surprise." Chris replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Anne asked.

"She's right. Let's build some dry ice bombs." Rebecca said.

With that, the six teens shot out of the door to where Chris had set up the cooler full of dry ice. They spent the next two hours setting off dry ice bombs. After they were done with that, Chris set up some empty beer bottles as targets.

"Alright, who wants first shot?" Chris asked.

"I'll take a shot." Dylan said.

"Okay, let's see how good you are, Dylan." Chris said as he handed Dylan the rifle.

"You, my friend, are talking to one of the best riflemen to come out of the JSOC." Dylan said.

"You wanna put your bullets where your mouth is and shoot?" Chris said.

"Alright." Dylan said as he lined up a shot. Once the bottle was lined up with the sight on the rifle, he pulled the trigger. The beer bottle shattered when the bullet impacted it.

"Nice shot, little bro." Chase said.

"Thanks." Dylan said as he handed the rifle back to Chris.

"Okay. My turn." Chris said as he lined up his shot. Once it was lined up, he pulled the trigger. The bottle completely shattered.

"Damn. You really are a badass, man." Jennifer said.

"Thanks, Jen." Chris said as he handed the gun to Chase.

"Watch and weep." Chase said.

"I'll watch, but I won't weep." Chris joked. Chase lined up his shot, then pulled the trigger.

After all six bottles were shot, the gang went for a swim in the river again.

"So, baby, when are you gonna reveal this special surprise to us?" Anne asked Chris.

"After dinner." Chris replied. The teens then swam in the river until dinner. When dinner came around, the spaghetti was reheated and ready in minutes. Frank prayed again and then, everyone dug into the dinner.

When dinner was done, Chris was ready to unveil his surprise.

"It might not be what you think, but I have a different intention for it." Chris said as he brought in six exercise balls. Anne realized what his intentions were, but the other teens did not.

"You really want us to exercise?" Chase asked.

"No, airhead. What I was thinking was we each run into each other and see if we get bounced back." Chris replied. The others then realized what his intentions were and decided to have some more fun before they would have to go back to school.

After they grew bored, they went to their rooms, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed.

 **That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Friends' Arrival and Pool Party**

The others were chilling at Chris's house for Labor Day weekend when they decide to go swim in the pool. Another group of six arrived and joined in the fun. Chase, Jennifer, Dylan, and Rebecca all went wide eyed when they recognized the other group.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"We've transferred our school records to Pickens High." Aelita replied.

"Well, you guys got here just in time. I hope y'all love to dance, cuz I'm about to play some music here." Chris said as he cranked up the amps and started blasting a playlist of dance songs he made on his YouTube account. The first one was Shower by Becky G. He then joined the eleven and started dancing to the song.

"Wow. This dude has some insane moves." Odd said as Chris started back spinning.

"Yeah. Even I can't top his moves." Jennifer said.

After Shower ended, another song started playing called Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato. Everyone got in the mood of the songs and joined in the fun. Chris started doing a windmill, and everyone was astonished.

"This guy is really amazing." Yumi said.

"You should have seen what we did last time we stayed for a weekend." Rebecca said.

"What all did you do?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll tell you after this pool party." Dylan replied, as everyone then went back to dancing.

After Really Don't Care came Problem by Ariana Grande. Chris really showed them all he could do when he took Anne's hand and they started dancing. He dipped Anne and then sent her spinning. William whistled at that.

"That kid is smooth." He said.

"That ain't nothing compared to what else I can do." Chris said as he went to his head and started spinning. When he got back to his feet, he kept spinning.

After Problem ended, a song called Down by Jay Sean started playing. Chris pulled Anne to his side and they both began dancing like they just didn't care. The other guys matched their rhythm and picked their dates and joined in the dancing fun. Just then, two more teenage girls came up to Odd and William.

"Sam!" Odd said.

"Laura!" William said and the four people joined their friends in the dancing.

After Down, a really good hip hop song called Boom Boom Pow started playing. Chris matched the moves to the music video 100%. Odd, Sam, and William joined him in the dancing. Everyone else was clapping to the beat of the song. The four dancers ended the dance after a few minutes.

After the song ended, another Black Eyed Peas song called I Gotta Felling started playing and everyone was pumped up when it started that they all just started dancing like nobody's business. Frank and Susan came out to watch the party as it was going more and more crazy.

"Wow. These kids are incredible dancers." Susan said.

"Yeah." Frank said as he and his wife walked to the pool to get a better seat for the show. The parents then started clapping to the beat.

After I Gotta Feeling came a third Black Eyed Peas song called Just Can't Get Enough. The teenagers were all going berserk at this point and didn't care what they did. During the song, they alternated between slow dancing and hip hop dancing. The parents were enjoying the show so much that they were laughing at the teenage couples. Chris then started back spinning again and everyone cheered him on.

After the Black Eyed Peas songs came a classic dance that anyone could do called the Cupid Shuffle. Even the parents joined in on the dancing for this song. As the steps were being sing, everyone followed the steps and were having a good time. Chris then started spinning on one hand, and everyone went crazy. The song went by pretty quickly and everyone was enjoying the party.

After the Cupid Shuffle played a song called Lights by Ellie Goulding. Chris really enjoyed the song and danced solo, really jamming to the music. Chris was doing all kinds of crazy dance moves and everyone was whooping and hollering as he kept dancing to the music.

After Lights came the final song in Chris's playlist called Live For The Night by Krewella. Everyone danced to their own styles for this song. They all were having a blast as the song progressed. Chris and Anne started dancing together as the song was coming to an end. The other teen couples matched their movements and danced with each other.

When the party ended, everyone went inside for dinner.

"Now that was fun." Aelita said after dinner.

"No kidding." Yumi said.

"Yeah. Dude, you got some moves." Odd said to Chris.

"You guys weren't bad yourselves. I'm Christopher Rudy, by the way. Call me Chris." Chris said, introducing himself.

"I'm Aelita. This is Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della-Robia, Jeremie Belpois, William Dunbar, Laura Gauthier, and Samantha Knight." Aelita said, introducing herself and her friends.

"I'm Anne Marshall." Anne said, introducing herself.

After the teens were feeling tired, they decided to get some sleep.

 **That's chapter four. I hope you guys like the songs I picked out. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own All of Me by John Legend**

 **Chapter 5: Chris's Birthday**

Anne was up early the next morning with Frank and Susan to decide what to do for Chris's birthday.

"Any ideas, ladies?" Frank asked.

"I could sing him a song." Anne suggested.

"Not just a dancer, eh?" Susan asked her, and Anne blushed.

"I can play guitar." Anne replied.

"Well, then. There's one thing. Anything else?" Frank asked. "Why not another pool party?" Aelita asked.

"When'd you get here?" Frank asked, startled.

"Anne invited me and the others to help decide what to do for your son's birthday." She replied.

"Any more ideas?" Frank asked.

"Maybe, we could have two cakes. One for him to blow out and the other to mash his face in." Yumi said.

"Good idea. I have a demo I made myself. Maybe I could perform it afterward." Aelita said.

"Good thinking, Princess." Odd said.

"Before that, after we mash his face in the cake, we could play his dance music playlist." Rebecca said.

"Okay. Anne, you get Chris out of the house, Frank and I will go get the cakes, and the rest of you set the decorations up." Susan said.

Anne then went to get her boyfriend up. She gently nudged him and waked him.

"Hmm…?" Chris groggily asked.

"Wakey wakey, birthday boy." She said in a singsong voice.

He looked at her smiled. "Morning, beautiful."

"Happy birthday." Anne said.

"Thanks, baby."

After a few minutes, Chris got dressed, then the two lovebirds went into town. After they left, Frank and Susan went to get two cakes, while the others set up the decorations.

After a few minutes, Frank and Susan returned with the two cakes and set them on the table then helped the others sets up the rest of the decorations, which took half an hour.

Meanwhile, Anne and Chris were still in town when Anne's phone went off a few minutes later, telling her that the party was ready.

"Ready to head home, baby?" Anne asked.

"Sure." Chris said, then they headed back to his house.

They made it back to his house when Anne looked at him. "Close your eyes, please, babe."

"Okay…" Chris slowly said, then closed his eyes. Anne led him to the pool in the backyard then stopped him.

"Ready?" Anne asked and Chris nodded. "Open."

Chris opened his eyes to: "SURPRISE!"

Chris smiled widely. "Wow, guys. This looks awesome."

Chris then saw two cakes, one with lit candles and the other without lit candles. Susan picked up the cake with the lit candles and Chase picked up the one without lit candles. After singing Happy Birthday to Chris, he blew out the candles then ducked as Chase tried to mash the other cake on his face and it hit Odd.

"Sorry, Odd." Chase said.

"It's okay." Odd said.

"How dumb do y'all think I am? Two people hold two cakes. One of them is not to eat. Blow and duck. Blow and duck. It works every time." Chris said.

After that, they played Chris's dance music playlist on his YouTube account and everyone started dancing.

After that, Aelita walked up to the mixing table, placed the headphones on, inserted her demo, and began her performance. Everyone started dancing to the mix.

"Wow, Chase. Your sister's amazing." Chris said to Chase. Everyone enjoyed Aelita's demo. After she finished her performance, Anne walked up to the stage, with her guitar, to perform.

"Okay, everyone. I have a song I'd like to sing." She said as she strummed her guitar.

 _"What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, ohoh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, ohoh_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, ohoh"_

When Anne finished singing, everyone clapped while Chris ran up onto the stage and hugged her. "That was beautiful, Anne." Chris said as he pulled away from her.

"I'm glad you liked it." Anne said.

"I loved it." Chris corrected. After that, everyone had a slice of the other cake.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had." Chris said. After they were done celebrating, everyone went to bed.

 **That's chapter five. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mishaps and Revelations**

Anne and Chris were in the dojo while waiting for his parents to hurry up with their paperwork. Anne was hitting the punching bag while Chris was admiring how beautiful she was. Suddenly, Anne hit the punching bag so hard, that it sent her straight to her back. She landed with a grunt and then sat up to see her boyfriend laughing at her. Eventually, she started laughing too. After he helped her to her feet, she went back to hitting the punching bag, this time with him holding it still for her.

After another fifteen minutes, Frank and Susan were finished with the paperwork they were working on and ready to close up shop. On the way out, Frank was curious about something.

"Why were you two laughing in the dojo?" He asked the younger couple.

"Anne was hitting the punching bag when it decided to hit her." Chris replied as he explained what happened as they piled into the van. All but Anne laughed as Chris finished explaining what happened. Anne just blushed.

On the way back to the river house, Anne fell asleep on Chris's shoulder. They finally made it to the house, and Chris tried to wake his sleeping girlfriend, but she was out like a light. He then carried her bridal style into the house. He took her to her room and gently set her down and covered her up. He then went to his own, only to realize Anne was holding onto his shirt with an iron grip. He tried to pry her hands off, to no avail. Finally, he gave up and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

==The Next Morning==

Odd walked into Anne's room to find Chris sleeping with her. He smirked as he approached the lovebirds. He stopped just in front of the bed and cleared his throat.

"WWWWWAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP, LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He shouted, and the couple stumbled out of bed with Anne landing on top of her boyfriend. Odd laughed, but stopped and lost all of the color on his face when he heard the couple growling, with anger.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" They both shouted as Odd screamed and ran out the door with the lovebirds hot on his heels.

Everyone else was outside, lounging by the pool when Odd ran around the pool and jumped into the river. Everyone rose an eyebrow until Chris and Anne came running up to the pool.

"What happened?" Aelita asked, resulting in Chris grabbing her by her shirt collar.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He shouted and, albeit with total fear, Aelita pointed to the river. He and Anne smiled and he let go of Aelita.

"Much obliged." They both said and took off to the river. They found Odd, grabbed him by his hood, and dragged him up to the house.

"You, my friend, are about to find out we aren't morning people." Chris said, and those at the pool realized what Odd did. Chris brought Odd's face to his girlfriend's fist and Anne reeled back her arm, and knocked him hard, resulting in a black eye for him. Chris brought Odd to his feet, reeled his leg back, and brought up to Odd's groin, resulting in him screaming in pain, drawing Frank and Susan out of the house.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Odd just found out your son isn't a morning person." Aelita said, shaking in fear.

"Aelita, what happened to you?" Frank asked when he noticed how bad she was shaking.

"Odd ran past the pool and jumped into the river, hoping to lose the lovebirds, but when they came to the pool, Chris grabbed the collar of her shirt and demanded to know where Odd ran off to. She pointed at the river, and then he released her." Chase replied, as Chris came up to her with a look of shame.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." Chris said.

"It's okay. You're forgiven." Aelita said, but Chase shook his head.

"The hell he is. You ever do that to her again, I'll punch you square in the mouth. Am I clear?" Chase said.

"Crystal." Chris replied, not even the least bit scared of Chase.

That's when someone came around the house, and Frank and Susan were not at all happy.

"Hey, guys." The man said.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, Andrew?" Frank demanded, causing Andrew to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here for dinner." Andrew said.

"Like hell, you are!" Chris shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"Come on, Christopher. Aren't you happy to see your cousin?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest." Chris replied, full of hatred.

"Come on. You're not still mad, are you?" Andrew asked, and Chris stormed back down the stairs until he was right in front of his cousin.

"MAD DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT!" He roared, scaring everyone around him.

"Drop it, Son." Frank said.

"NO! HE AND HIS FATHER TREATED ME AND MY MOM LIKE SHIT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR THAT! I'm going somewhere to let out a little steam. NO ONE FOLLOWS ME!" Chris roared before storming away. More than anyone, Anne had a hurt look before running off to find him. Frank turned back to Andrew.

"Get off this property right now." He ordered and Andrew walked away.

==With Anne==

Anne was looking frantically for her other half when she heard multiple gunshots ring out by the target range. She walked over there cautiously and went wide eyed when she saw Chris shooting off an AK-47.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Fine." He replied. She went wide eyed when he kept shooting off the rifle. Rebecca and Jennifer approached her and saw Chris shooting the rifle.

"What's he doing?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm letting out a little steam, okay?!" Chris asked.

"Baby, please, tell me. How bad was it?" Anne asked. Chris sighed as he explained how badly his cousin and uncle treated him and his mother.

"Jesus Christ. That's horrible." Jennifer said.

"But it's too late. They're both dead to me." Chris said, as he began crying. Anne sat beside him.

"I know how bad it hurts, baby. But I swear to you, I will not never leave you. Our love is strong. And not for a moment, will I forsake you." Anne said, causing Chris to smile. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Annie." Chris said. Anne simply returned the hug.

"You know why I was constantly being bullied, sweetie?" She asked him.

"No." He replied. She then took off the bandana and asked him to look. He obliged and saw her usual green eye, but also a blood red eye as well.

"Because of my eyes, people saw it as a good enough reason to call me a freak. They were constantly doing it. They never stopped, until you saved me, honey. You were there for me, so I'll be there for you." Anne explained.

"Always?" He asked as a tear fell from his eye, but Anne caught just as it fell from his face.

"Until the end of time." She replied.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel." Chris said as he smiled weakly at the girl he loved. The four of them then walked back to the house. They all went to their rooms, but Anne went into Chris's room with him, at his request.

The couple got changed, climbed into the bed, then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter six. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stunts and Whiskey Throttles**

It was a boring Saturday at the Rudy river house, until Chris got an idea.

"You know, guys, I have something fun that we could do." He said, earning the attention of others.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I'd spin myself dizzy on that old merry-go-round in my backyard. But now that I got the bikes, I only use it for some high-speed spinning. Anyone wanna give it a shot?" Chris asked.

"Why not? Anything's better than just sitting around." Odd said.

The teens all went to the merry-go-round while Chris went to the garage to get a dirtbike. He came back to the group, looked at Anne, smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. Odd groaned at the sight.

"Get a room, you two." He said as the two lovebirds broke the kiss.

"So, who wants to get dizzy as hell first?" Chris asked as he placed the bike into position.

"I'll do it." Odd said.

"Hop on the ride, then, my friend." Chris said and Odd hopped onto the merry-go-round.

Chris fired up the bike and revved up the engine. The merry-go-round was spinning really fast before Chris killed the bike's engine. Odd came off of the merry-go-round and he was so dizzy, he couldn't even stand up straight.

"Why is everything spinning?" Odd asked as soon as he landed flat on his ass.

"Anyone else care to literally take a spin?" Chris asked.

After everyone could see straight, Chris had an evil grin on his face. Anne pulled him away from the others to get an answer.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"Ever heard of a whiskey throttle?" Chris asked her, and she shook her head.

"Well, I'll show you." Chris said as he walked over to Odd.

"Hey, Odd. I just had a ramp built. Wanna give it a try?" Chris asked.

"Sure." Odd replied.

Everyone crowded around the ramp as Odd slowly came up, then he panicked and throttled wide open. He missed the ramp and ran right into a tree. Everyone ran to check on him.

"Odd, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. But what happened?" He asked.

"You, my friends, just experienced a whiskey throttle." Chris replied as he explained exactly what the whiskey throttle is.

"Wow." Aelita said.

"You ever been a victim, baby?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I have, embarrassingly enough." Chris replied while a huge blush became visible on his face.

After lunch, Chris decided to really have some fun.

"Who wants to play some football?" Chris asked, and all the guys cheered.

"Guys vs girls." Chase said, and everyone agreed to that plan. Everyone got ready when Aelita spoke up.

"Don't think that just because I'm small that I can't hit." She said.

"Good. Then we won't go easy on you." Chris said.

"Okay. The river will be the guys' field goal. The house will be the girls' field goal." Chase said. Everyone agreed and got into position. Anne smirked as she looked at Chris.

"Your ass is mine, boy." She joked.

"You hittin' on me, Marshall?" Chris countered.

"Ready down. Set. Hut!" Chase shouted. Everyone ran into each other as Chris ran to the outside. Chase passed him the ball and he caught it.

After about 48 minutes, the guys ended up winning. When the game was over, everyone went inside.

"Now what should we do?" Odd asked.

"I've got a few war games for my Xbox, my PS3, and my 360. Anyone here a gamer?" Chris asked, and everyone raised their hands.

"Alright. Let's kill some sons of bitches." Chris said, and everyone went berserk. They ran to the party room, and everyone, especially Odd, was astounded.

"Wow." They all said.

"Welcome to the party room. Pick your systems and enjoy killing some sons of bitches." Chris said and everyone scattered to the three game consoles.

Chase was playing Battlefield 4 with Dylan, William, and Ulrich on the 360. He went ballistic when Ulrich was flying the helicopter wrong. Chris was with Yumi, Jennifer, and Anne playing Halo on the Xbox. Chris whooped as he just killed Jennifer's Spartan. Jeremie was with Rebecca, Aelita, and Odd playing Call of Duty 3 on the PS3. Odd had just killed another German, when a tank exploded. Sam and Laura were on the dance floor jamming to Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo. They were seriously enjoying the music so much, they were just dancing like they just didn't care.

After a three hours of dancing and gaming, everyone was so worn out that they just went to their other halves, found random spots in the party room, then just crashed.

 **That's chapter seven. I'm currently debating whether or not I should make the next update about homecoming. If you guys think I should, feel free to let me know. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
